An AI's Name
by Bill Friday
Summary: when Chachamaru collapses in class, Satomi, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka discover her AI to be overwritten, becoming the catalyst for a different kind of alien invasion, as well as a chance for Satomi to redeem herself for a past mistake. But they will need the help of a mad man who travels in a blue box.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Satomi Hakase opened her eyes as an alarm clock sitting on her dresser began ringing out, pulling her from her sleep state. She shut it off as she looked around the unusually empty lab she was so very accustomed to. Wondering where the equipment she had laying around could have gone

She took a brief glance around until she realized that she was in her dorm room, sitting in the bottom bunk, her black hair frizzled and all over the place, sleeping in nothing but her underwear, not even bothering to put on her PJ's, and her roommate having left earlier, leaving a plate of cold eggs and bacon.

It took some seconds for her to realize that for once, she decided to take a break from her work at the university laboratories, and go to her dorm room for a _good_ night's rest for the first time in a while. Of course sleeping in the workplace like some cliché was a norm for her, only natural for a revered super genius like Satomi, wanting to advance her studies and projects like any ambitious person would. Until last night at least, for a reason that she had already forgotten.

As Satomi got out of bed she began to think to herself about why she had left the lab for her room, not that she didn't mind it. As she got out of bed, she began to think to herself of her reason for leaving the lab, but dismissed it as simply getting out of her rut, or just wanting some comfortable sleep. Until she slipped on her skirt. She felt a lump in her skirt pocket, very normal as she carried wrenches and screwdrivers with her. This one, however, felt small, circular and with a chain attached it. Wondering what it could be she pulled it out. But when she saw it the same time she felt a wave of memories, and guiltsuddenly overcome her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, putting it back in her pocket. After finally putting on her vest, and sat at the table to silently have her breakfast. When she was done she put the plate in the sink and walked out the door. She looked at her Segway and decided to walk to class for the day, hoping to make herself feel better. As she came across the corner, she thought she caught the glimpse of a blue box, but simply dismissed it.


	2. A Walk to Class

first thing I want to explain is the Negima characters hair color. and yes I know that is odd to point out, but let me make this clear, I will be going by how I interpret what their hair color is based on the manga, which of course is traditionally black and white, and not by the anime, neither the first or second one, so please don't bust my ass for it.

I neither own Doctor Who or Negima.

* * *

A Walk to Class

Mahora academy, one of the largest academy cities in the world with classes that range from elementary all the way to college, it of course houses a multitude of students ranging within the hundred millions in just one of its many campuses.

But while it is just a massive collection of schools, a feat that is never easy in of itself, looks are seldom what they seem. Because in Mahora there are many things that make it stand out in terms of normality, or better yet, lack thereof. Two of these odd characters currently are walking down its campus side by side.

The fifteen-year-old girl, with light red waist length hair tied in pigtails by two pairs of bells as a gift by her old professor and former care taker, wearing the school's junior high uniform.

To her right is a ten year-old-boy with short, deep red hair tied in to a short ponytail, wearing a green three piece suit with a tan colored robe and a staff tied to his back.

They both leisurely walked down the streets of Mahora with a particularly big smile on their faces, the students of other classes also strolling, and running past hem.

"Finally we're not making a run for the classroom for once." The girl, Asuna Kagurazaka cried out in pride. She looked to her left where the boy prodigy, and wizard in training, Negi Springfield, was walking beside her, just as calm and composed as she was this morning, wearing a smile just as bright and large as hers'; for the last several months the two have the have been running to class, or at least Negi has because since the beginning of last school year he had been assigned as the teacher to 3-A, as part of his training to become a full fledge wizard, unknown to his class, and Asuna was the first one to find out about his secret. In the beginning she never liked Negi, in fact she hated him, but through no fault of his own though, Asuna never liked children.

But soon after finding out that he was a wizard, and making a probationary contract with him to be his partner, they had become as close as siblings. And over time the other Girls of 3-A had come to discover his secret, but agreed to keep silent of it.

"you are right, it is nice to simply walk down campus," Negi said in an equally upbeat mood as she was. Asuna replied with simply a kindhearted smile, which Negi took for more than what he had said.

after a few minutes of walking, taking in the scenery that they always leave unappreciated, and even taking to waving to some of the students walking by, Asuna glanced at Negi, his smile gone now, replace by a different look altogether, and one she knew all too well. It was the look he had when he thought of his father Nagi Springfield, also known as "The Thousand Master," a very powerful, and very well-known wizard in the magical world who disappeared ten years ago, and the reason why Negi was learning to become a "Magister Magi," as a Means to find his father. It was that reason that Asuna had made her exception of liking Negi despite his young age: his set goals and determination, something she admired in him. But often it got him in to trouble, being too stubborn to think things through, and just taking one too many leaps of faith that resulted in him getting hurt. So without a second though, Asuna backed up next to Negi and gave him a light punch in the head, no too hard to hurt him, but enough to get his attention.

"Asuna!" he said, rubbing his head where the blow landed.

"Little kids shouldn't make those faces." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're a little kid, and yet you push yourself too hard and never let loose, like most ten-year-olds should." Negi was about to reply when they heard their names being called out. They looked where the voice came from, and saw two girls the same age as Asuna, and wearing the same uniform, running towards them. The girl on the left with long black hair was Konoka Konoe, an often unfocused airhead who is also the daughter of the chief of the Kansai Magic association with a special talent for healing magic, and also has a contract with Negi.

To the girl on the right with short black hair tide in a sideways ponytail and a sword strapped to her back was Setsuna Sakurazaki, a Shinmei swordfighter, a school which she seems to be very vague about, she is also Konoka's childhood friend and protector. While it seems unclear, it seems possible that she might have a crush on Konoka, but Setsuna seems just as unsure as the rest of them, while Konoka just doesn't even notice it at all, but it seems like any ordinary feeling anyone would have towards an old friend, even if they are the same sex, so they leave her alone about it.

"Konoka, Setsuna, good morning." Negi called to the girls as they caught up to them.

"Morning Negi-sensei." Konoka said as she came to a halt.

"Good morning professor." Setsuna said with a respectful bow.

After they had finished greeting each other, they waited a few minutes for Konoka to remove her skates so they could walk together. As Konoka removed her last skate, she asked: "the two of you are awfully early today."

"I know right? It's really weird." Asuna responded as se helped Konoka on her feet. "I don't know what happened."

"Maybe it was class reps resort that helped?" Setsuna proposed, as they began walking. At her last word Negi and Asuna briefly paused. For the last few weeks the both of them had gotten in to argument about Asuna wanting to help Negi despite the life threatening danger that resulted in Asuna taking it the wrong way, resulting in her not wanting to speak to him until yesterday where they had visited Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative's beach resort where they finally set aside their problems.

"It is possible Ayaka's resort helped," Negi said. After a few minutes the four of them had made it to their school building. As they made their way up the steps there was someone waiting for them. An old man who looked in his mid-thirties, with short cut light brown cut hair, and light chin stubble and wearing a white three piece suit with a lit cigarette in his hand.

"Oh professor Takahata, good morning!" Asuna blurted out, her heart skipping a beat, missing a step and almost tripped over.

Takamichi T. Takahata, an old friend and caretaker of Negi's until he began school, he was also Asuna's old caretaker, and the one who gave Asuna her bells for her pig tails and teacher for the last ten years until she had entered junior high. During that time she had developed a deep love for Takamichi, but has yet to confess to him.

He greeted the girls and Negi as they walked up to him. "You four are unusually early." He said.

"Well we noticed that too." Setsuna said as she bowed to him. He them turned to Asuna, who blushed a violent red.

"Asuna I see you and Negi have made up."

"Why yes, actually we have Class Rep to thank for that actually." Asuna stammered, her heart threatening to burst from her chest.

"Well it's good to know that." He then turned to Negi. "Negi I have a message to you from the headmaster."

"Why, what's wrong?" Negi asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Takahata assured him.

"Then what is it?" Konoka asked.

"Its just that Negi has been reassigned to another class."

"What!" the all asked in shock.

"Don't worry, it's only for today." He reassured them. After saying their goodbyes, Takahata showed Negi to the class he will be teaching for the day, while the girls walked to their class, Konoka was the first to speak. "Why did professor Negi get reassigned?"

"Yeah why is that." Asuna replied, because thinking about it Takahata never gave any reason why they had a substitute.

"That's very odd." Setsuna said. "Takahata is always forward with us. Why didn't he say anything?" but the dismissed their pondering as they walked in to class. It felt odd because it felt very empty, with only around a handful of students sitting around, possibly because of their early arrival.

"Well this is unusual." they heard a voice say. The three arrivals turned to a young girl with long blond hair, giving Asuna a smug smile.

"Oh good morning Ayaka." Asuna said, her good mood dashed away. Setsuna and Ayaka had known each other since elementary school, though that didn't meant that they got along, on the contrary they would constantly fight, at any opportunity that presented itself, especially recently since Negi's arrival, where almost instantly she had grown an obsession for the boy genius. But despite that the two were still good friends, even though it hardly showed.

Suddenly Ayaka began looking around the tree of them, as if looking for something.

"Asuna." Ayaka said ending her search and straightening up. "Where's professor Negi?" that was when a devious smile came to Asuna's lips. "What's so funny?"

"Negi's not here Class Rep."

"What?" Asuna proceeded to explain Negi's temporary reassignment, but "forgot" to mention the temporary part. Leaving Ayaka to her overdramatic ramblings of how to bring Negi back, Setsuna Konoka and Asuna went to their desks.

"Asuna was it right to leave Class rep like that?" Konoka asked Asuna when they sat down. They both turned to her as Ayaka was on her knees, her rambling time reaching a new record.

"She'll be fine." Asuna assured her. "By the time class starts she'll be back to her old self." And as Asuna said, Ayaka had pulled herself together and set herself at her desk by the time the first bell had rung.

As the class waited for the substitute to arrive, Asuna kept she occupied thinking of who the substitute might be, or rather _hope_ who it might be.

_Professor Takahata, I hope you can liven my day up._

"Asuna, are you daydreaming about professor Takahata?" Asuna jumped as she abruptly came from her fantasies.

"Konoka I," Asuna began before hearing a series of footsteps from the hallway. Asuna sat up as her hopes skyrocketed; Then semi dashed when the man that walked in was anyone but.

He looked to be American, in his early thirties, wearing a blue suit with a brown undershirt and tie with a pair of trainers for footwear, and he had short messy chestnut hair. Walking behind him was a red haired woman who looked to be older, but still very pretty, and her attire looked far less dreadful than the man's

"Good morning class," he said walking to the blackboard, picking up a piece of chalk and began writing on it. "My name is The Doctor." He said dragging it out as he scribbled his name. "And my friend here is Miss Donna Noble, and we will be your substitutes for the day."


	3. The Two Travelers

**so to all of you who are following this story and wondering why it took me so long to update is because I left myself an open ended schedule, meaning that I will post these chapters when they are done depending on the time frame it takes. so if I'm gone for a good while don't loose hope, I just cant rush perfection. so now enjoy.**

* * *

**The Two Travelers**

"Well that was quite a day don't you think Donna?"

"Well it was far from eventful." Donna said as she put away the work papers from the students that they were to grade later in the day. "Aside from the tedious work we will have to do." At her words, the doctor involuntarily let out a groan, obviously he wasn't looking forward to the work load that was laid on them.

"If it makes you feel better I'm not looking to doing this myself as well." Donna said to him to try and ease his griping.

"Well for you it's a pain." The Doctor said as he finished with his packing and shrugged his trench coat on. "But for a time lord, the theory of relativity is just grating simple math."

"Well if it's simple math to you could breeze through it can't you?" she said as she shouldered their work bag and walked out the class room, closing the door behind them. As they walked down the hallway they continued their conversation.

"Well I know that, but that doesn't make it less annoying." The doctor finished off their conversation as they reached the doors that led outside. The two of them walked for a bit in silence, often passing by other students and teachers either playing games, doing sports, nose deep studying their textbooks, or simply hanging out, all normal thing students do even if they didn't stay in a campus dorm room. As they walked Donna couldn't help but a feel an odd contrast to the pace, because they were sure of one thing: no one knew the two people walking by them were time travelers, and only one was human. The other one, the man was an alien race called Time Lords, and the two of them traveled through time and space coming across alien worlds. With that thought in her head, Donna looked at the Doctor, and said.

"Must be nice."

"What is?" the Doctor asked, suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

"This change of pace I mean. No shadows trying to pick our bones clean, or a giant wasp that's read a little too much Agatha Christy you know. Just a leisure walk down a school campus with a nice atmosphere."

"Yes it is nice I guess. I must say I never thought that a school grounds would make for a nice vibe. Doesn't happen often you know. I wish it would." The Doctor rambled, a habit he usually has when talking for a period of time, and quite often something Donna found amusing in him.

"But," he said as he stopped in his tracks. Donna followed suit. "You know what makes it better?"

"What is it?" Donna asked curiously as the Doctor ran off in a different direction. Rolling her eyes she followed him to where he had bolted, one of his habits that she really was not too fond of. Something that she expressed verbally as she caught u to him, a little out of breath.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Ah but you'll forgive me for this." He said as he pointed. She looked and saw that they were on a ledge that overlooked a part of the school. The reaction to Donna was breathtaking. "Mahora academy, one of the largest academy cities on the planet. At least, for this time." He said as they overlooked the magnificent city, the red roofed buildings and trees that surrounded them. "Glad I brought you here?" the Doctor asked her.

"It's simply amazing." Donna said as she kept looking in to the distance.

"Well anything can seem amazing when over looked by a ledge." He said as he looked ahead again. "But even more amazing is the people."

"what do you mean people?" Donna asked confused.

"The people who built this place. It was easy to settle for a very basic school. Just some buildings and a bunch of dorms rooms. But they wanted to make the best of it and instead made this. A big collection of schools for every grade student." As she continued to marvel at the sight, Donna said:

"That does seem more ambitious when you put it like that." Donna kept her eyes on the view as the sun had begun to turn to its red evening hue. "So when is it?" gonna suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"The festival."

"Festival?"

"You know, Mahora Fest, the one they have here every year that is supposedly massive and people can wear costumes and just have fun." Then the Doctor remembered what he had told donna before getting to Mahora. He kept his peace for a bit before responding.

"In around two to three weeks. Maybe a little more." Suddenly Donna's overwhelming mood was replaced with the urge to smack the man infront of her clean across the face, as well as few kicks for good measure.

"Three weeks? That long? With that bloody time machine you could have gotten us here the day before. Why three weeks?" Donna felt her annoyance rising, and the doctor's next words didn't do much to help.

"Well you see I was only half lying when I said I would bring you there."

"You'll be lying here in two seconds if you don't explain yourself blue boy?." She threatened in a low tone that succeeded in intimidating the Doctor by a little.

"All right then," the Doctor began as he leaned on the Victorian style guard rail. "First: don't call me blue boy again. Second: the TARDIS picked up a distress signal."

"Wait, if it was a distress signal, why are here instead of the ship that's sending it? And I'll call you blue boy if want to."

"That the thing. There is something here that is interfering with it."

"So you're looking for it."

"And I think I've narrowed it down."

"Well what is it?" she asked curiously, and excitedly.

"I don't know."

"But you said-."

"I lied." The Doctor as he fished out the roster he had for the day. As he did he said: "but there is something interesting here." He pointed to the girl in seat 23.

"Satomi Hakase?" Donna began as she looked closely at the roster.

"One of the most brilliant young minds of the twenty-first century." He closed the roster and put it back in his bag. "In ten years she will be the youngest woman to win the Nobel science award for he cyborg prototypes." Donna thought this over for a few seconds before putting two and two together.

"So you think that she might have something to do with this?"

"no." the Doctor responded nonchalantly. "Just food for thought. You know." Donna then grunted at him, and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Sometimes you're impossible." She said before walking off "so if she has nothing to do with this, then why are we here?" The doctor began to follow close behind.

"Well one of the biggest academies in the world, where else could we-." But he stopped when they suddenly heard that they were being called.

"Excuse me." They turned to see a quartet of young kids consisting of a ten-year-old boy with red hair and glasses, a red haired girl with pigtails, a girl with ling black hair, and another with short black hair tied to a ponytail on the side of her head. The four of them walked up to the two as the Doctor and Donna recognized the three girls.

"hello there," the little boy began with a respectful bow. "My name is Negi Springfield, and I just wanted to thank you for substituting my class for today."


	4. The Dcotor, the Wizard, and the Engineer

**The Doctor, the Wizard, and the Engineer**

Chachamaru looked around the corner with hoped that she would be able to see the braided hair of her classes' resident scientist Satomi. But as she looked she saw that she was nowhere to be seen. Chachamaru's reason for attempting to find the mad genius was that, for starters she was a cyborg, an at first glance you could see that. While most of the time she wore long sleeves to hide her joints, she was tall for the age she was trying to pass herself as, with long green hair, and a pair of fashionable antennae sticking off the side of her head. She was created two years ago in Mahora U's lab by Satomi Hakase for the dark wizard Evangeline A.K. McDowell whom she she had noticed was a little less monstrous than her mistress liked to admit. Chachamaru was looking for Satomi because she worries that she may have picked up some virus because she had noticed her systems running slower. And on top of it there seemed to be a signal with no clear origin.

_Where is she?_ Chachamaru thought to herself As Satomi was nowhere near her laboratory, which was for the most part odd. It was practically a second home to the girl, and the place anyone could find her. After a bit longer, Chachamaru decided to give up looking for her and catch her tomorrow in class. Though it did feel troubling not getting to her today. Hoping it wouldn't get too serious she turned to head to her mistress's cabin outside the dorms she ran in to someone, causing them both to topple over on each other.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Chachamaru said as she picked herself up.

"It's all right. I wasn't looking either." Chachamaru recognized the voice right away. She looked to see Satomi to her great relief.

* * *

"You're kidding." Donna asked to her sheer bewilderment.

"Well it is true, I am their teacher." Negi, Donna, the Doctor, Setsuna, Asuna, and Konoka were sitting in at a café, a location that the six of them had agreed on after Negi's thanks to the Doctor for his substituting 3-A. of course in the beginning the Doctor and Donna didn't believe them, but after a bit of looking into they found that it checked out.

"But look at you, you're so adorable." Donna said, causing Negi to flush a little.

"Well I'm not so surprised." The Doctor said. "I've come across plenty of teenagers who are professors." Then he felt a piercing stare come at him, making him immediately uncomfortable. He looked and saw Asuna, the girl who seemed to be smitten by him earlier, now suspiciously staring at him. "um hello Miss." The Doctor said to her, a bit nervous about the stare she was giving him.

"What's your name?" she responded bluntly.

"My name?" the Doctor asked unfazed at how strait forward the girl was. And it should be reasonable, because for a good while any one that the three of them had come across had tried to either (a) kill them, (b) kidnap, or (c) tried to unleash a hell monster. Not everyone, but any one. And Asuna was just keeping a keen eye on these characters that had appeared from nowhere today.

"Yeah your name. You taught our whole class, but the entire day you had us refer to you as the Doctor. Why is that?" Asuna asked persistently.

"Now Asuna, I think you should calm down." Negi said.

"He's right you know." The Doctor said. "You can get a little explosive like in class today." The Doctor said rudely, almost as though he were unaware of what came from his mouth.

"What was that?" Asuna said giving the Doctor an even more vicious look. It also earned him a smack in the head from Donna, something that she found herself doing often.

"Sorry." He said

"Well next time think before you say something."

"No promises." The Doctor whispered secretly to her.

"So where are you from?" Setsuna asked, curious over the fact that neither of them look Japanese, but still speak it fluently. While the woman was nothing unusual, she felt something was off from the man, aside from his dreadful wardrobe. "From what you look like I'm guessing you're from the west right?"

The doctor had to think his response, which Setsuna found odd. She passed a glance to Negi, who seemed to be keeping a good eye on the two of them as well.

"We're from Britain."

"Hey that's where Negi's from." Konoka said.

"Really?" The Doctor said fascinated.

"Which part?" Donna asked Negi. Negi noticed that the woman suddenly changed from speaking Japanese, to English. Finding it odd at how fast this woman changed language, he switched to English, and trying not to be rude asked.

"Excuse me ma'am, but why did you change to English all of a sudden.

"Uh Negi," Asuna said as she leaned in closer to him. "Why did you respond to her in English?"

"But she asked me in English."

"But sensei." Setsuna came in to back Asuna up. "we heard her talk in Japanese." suddenly the Doctor and donna stiffened, as they realized what was happening, or at least the Doctor was, donna just felt confused, but still felt that something troubling was coming up.

"What? But I clearly heard her speak in fluent English." The suddenly the Doctor bolted upright fro his seat, sending the chair flying.

"Well it was good to meet you, but we suddenly have a bus to catch so we have to say good bye, and this should cover out tab." The doctor said all this as she pulled out his wallet and over paid their tab as he grabbed Donna by the hand and they both began speeding away from them.

"What was that?" Asuna asked.

"Why did they just run away like that?" Konoka asked.

"There's something suspicious about those two." Asuna stated.

"That's true." Setsuna concurred. They all paid their own tab before walking away and continuing their conversation.

"First they come out of nowhere, and then they have Negi reassigned." Then out of nowhere there was a cry of desperation. The three girls looked and saw Negi ram rod stiff with a look of horror on his face.

"Hey Aniki, what's wrong?" Said a masculine voice coming from Negi's bag.

"Chamo?" Asuna said, as an ermine crawled out of Negi's bag. "Where have you been?"

"Just taking a nap," he responded nonchalantly. Albert Chamomile is an old friend of Negi's from wales (note: and somewhat of a pervert.) he said he came to japan to help raise money to support his "sister" but I only seemed sketchy. Plus everyone seems to forget about the whole thing. He's usually aids Negi with strategizing, working out most of the time, and who helps him with making his contracts/pactios, a contract a wizard makes with a partner. "So Negi you just now remembered your work for today?"

"Oh that's right, you substituted one of the high schools today didn't you?"

"And it was a nightmare." Chamo answered for Negi. "Especially since it was co-ed."

"Oh what am I going to do? I never worked with high school level grading before." Negi said panicking. The three girls looked at hi surprised at how this boy could go from being an English gentleman to a nerve wracked kid, but it's just one of the many things that make him so charming. And why so many of the girls in his class are so blood hungry to get to him. After a few seconds of flailing, Asuna walked up to him and smacked him in the head.

"Geez Negi, pull yourself together."

"Asuna I think that was a little rough there." Konoka said.

"Well the kid needs some tough love you know." Asuna then turned to Negi, who was massaging the spot on his head where he was punched. Then she noticed a smell coming from him. Negi looked up as he saw Asuna's face only inches from his. "When was the last time you took a bath?" Negi suddenly felt the color drain from his face.


End file.
